


Warm Me Up

by Flamenoodle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, It's cold but good thing you got a boyfriend whose literally fire, Now with fluff and smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, reader has breasts and vagoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamenoodle/pseuds/Flamenoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold but good thing Grillby's here to warm you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snowdin was always cold. After all what else would you expect, the town being completely cover in snow and such. But today it was relentlessly cold. Not even your largest cosiest sweater with a blanket wrapped around could prevent the chilled air against your skin.

Upon hearing footsteps you turned your head at the source, to find Grillby in all his flaming glory, adorned in a white sweater instead of the usual work clothes, cup in hand. You marvelled at the sight, as much as you loved seeing him in uniform he looked just as dashing in casual clothes. Just the sight of him made your cheeks ting with heat.   
God were you head over heels for him.

"Here." Handing you the cup in his hand you peered inside discovering he'd made Golden Flower tea. You felt warmth envelop you when you thought of him remembering your favourite drink.  
"Thank you." You said taking a large gulp of the tea, smiling as the hot liquid ran down your throat warming you from the inside. You pressed the cup against your cheek, sighing in satisfaction as you felt the heat against your skin, which earned a chuckle from your partner as he sat down beside you on the couch.

Now that he was closer to you, you felt the heat radiating off his body. Smiling internally thinking about the advantages of having a boyfriend literally made out of fire, especially on a such a cold day.

"Are you that cold?" He asked with a crackle of huskiness which never failed to make you melt. Grillby was a quiet guy so his voice was a rarity. You always thought it rewarding upon hearing it.

"Yeah, feels colder than usual."   
You looked at him as he leaned his head sidewards as if pondering.

"Shall I...warm you up then?"  
And there your heart fluttered in anticipation. Beating hard against your chest at the thought. How was he planing to warm you up? A blush threatened to escape onto your face as your imagined the possible scenarios. Anticipation rising.  
"I-I would like that..." You stuttered a response.

Upon your response he turned sidewards on the couch and grabbed you by your hips , lifting your entire mass onto his lap. When you were properly seated he wrapped his long arms around you. And soon enough you were enveloped in his heat. Your ice cold body started warming up and you could feel warm blood rushing around your body again. It was nothing but innocent cuddling however your heart was still pounding at a million beats per second. 

Soon enough though you calmed down and allowed yourself to enjoy the warmth your partner was giving you. You didn't realise you were smiling from the comfort of Grillby's embrace. And he chuckled again.  
"Feeling better?" He asked pulling you closer to his body, a usually unseen smile appeared on his face.  
You let out a short, breathy laugh.  
"Much."  
"Mm..." He softly kissed the back of your neck in affection causing you to blush. Upon noticing Grillby started to laugh.  
" Your face is red. How cute..."  
You had pouted your lips in embarrassment and slightly annoyance.  
" Well maybe it's because your...too hot" You retaliated.  
He groaned at the pun you'd made  
"Sans is influencing you too much."  
"Haha maybe~"  
Then both of you broke into small fits of laughter as you both enjoyed the cold winter day.


	2. It's Getting Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling is no longer so innocent

Your back was against his chest, his arms wrapped around you. And you both were simply enjoying each other's warmth in silence. Eventually though, Grillby's hand started rubbing your arm. You payed no mind enjoying the sensation, warmth seeping through your clothes and onto your skin. However gradually his hands started to trail down... Rubbing your hips,your thighs. Your breath hitched when his hand reached your inner thigh.

"G-Grillby!" You gasped no louder than a whisper.  
He must've been touching absentmindedly as he immediately retracted his hand from its placement when you brought him out of his daze.   
"I'm sorry I didn't realise..." Was all he said before deciding that wrapping his hands around your waist was a better placement.  
After a few moments of silence you decided to be brave and voice your desires.  
"You can...continue."  
You must've surprised Grillby as you heard a barely audible "Ah" before you felt him freeze behind you. Your face red from embarrassment from your unusual spark of boldness. When it came to the bedroom, although both of you were shy when it came to initiating things , it was usually Grillby who took control. You rarely took the lead although one day you vowed to get over your shyness and be the one to pin Grillby down. You'd love to see the expression on his face...but you'd have to find enough courage for that in the future.

This time it was you who was in a daze and brought back to reality when Grillby slipped his hand under your sweater resting his hand on your stomach earning a quiet gasp from your lips. He hummed in agreement from behind you. Surprisingly though another spark of boldness emerged as you grabbed his hand and guided it up towards your breast. You turned your head to see his face flushed with blue, his usually hidden mouth slightly ajar. He gently grabbed it earning another gentle gasp from your lips. One hand was fondling your breast, the other was trailing down your hips again and back to your inner thigh rubbing gently. He wasn't doing anything intense, just simple touching however you could already feel wetness seeping into your panties. You rubbed your thighs together in pleasure and frustration. Already turned on to the point where you wanted to be touched directly. Grillby knew exactly what buttons to push to get you going.

"G-grillby..." You whined as some form of begging. Begging for him the slip his hand underneath and touch you directly. Begging for his warmth.  
"What's the matter?" He teased, mischief in his voice. Grillby was surprisingly a tease. He loved to see your face flush red with embarrassment as you desperately tried to beg for more of his touch. Loved it when your started twisting and turning your body in desperation, lustful to the point where tears nearly spilled out your eyes.  
"P-please.." You whined again  
"Hmm?" He refused giving you what you want. Your inner thigh growing hot from his rubbing.

Third time's the charm they say as you surprised yourself again with your third spark of boldness.  
"Please touch me directly! I-I'm so hot and I need you!" You practically shouted in want.   
You heard a low growl like groan from behind you as he plunged his hand down your pants. You almost moaned as you felt his hot finger finally touch your slit. He gently rubbed circles on your sensitive button causing you to make lewd gasps and moans. Shocks of pleasure circled around your body. His other hand then proceed to lift up your shirt and pull down your bra, exposing your breast to the cold air. He roughly groped your cup and pinched your nipple causing a loud gasp of pleasure to emerge from your mouth.  
"God why are you so cute?" He groaned in your ear causing you to shudder.   
Pressure was building up in your lower region, your gasps and moans growing all the more louder. The hand on your button rubbed more intensely. The hand at you breast groped harder to the point where it hurt. Grillby's finger was quickly becoming slick with your juices causing a more pleasurable friction. Deciding that you were wet enough he inserted a finger into your tight hole causing you to whimper, he added another finger and started thrusting them, searching for that one spot that always made you go crazy. When he heard you scream in pleasure he smiled at his success hooking his fingers upwards against your walls at that very spot. You squirmed and gasped loudly at his touch, pressure in your stomach quickly building. He scissored, rubbed and thrusted into your special spot until you reached your climax. Your body tense as waves of pleasure washing over your entire body.

You panted, cheeks stained with wet tears and sweat and you calmed down from you orgasm, body relaxing. Grillby removed his hand from your pants. Chuckling as he showed you the slick string of fluids on his hand causing you the yelp in embarrassment. He grabbed a tissue from the table beside and clean you and his hand up before tossing the tissue back to the table. Pulling up you pants and pulling down your shirt.

He pulled you against his back once again, kissing your cheek smiling against it.  
"Did I warm you up?" He asked. Voice laced with affection.  
"I think i'm a bit over heated now to be honest." You laughed softly at his question.

Well you certainly were warmed up.


End file.
